Saat Chat-chatan di Facebook
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Berawal dari status gaje menuju obrolan gaje, ya inilah yang dibicarakan para Hurnter di Facebook saat di waktu luang mereka semua,Yak dari pada kita chingchong mari kita baca ceritanya XD Ooc Is Always
1. Akibat Status Gaje

Saat Chat-chatan Di Facebook Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter  
Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss XD,dll

Disclaimer : Berawal dari chat-chatan ga jelas di Facebook, Hunter x Hunter made In Togashi sama

Warning :  
Karena ini facebook jadi ane masukin emoticon

Chapter I Status gaje tapi berantai

Di sore hari yang cerah bin terang Killua baru saja pulang dari tempat lesnya dan langsung update Status di jejaring sosial facebook yang sekarang digunakan para allayers untuk bergalau

_**Di Facebook**_

**Killua Zoldyck**

Jadwal-jadwal madat banget,belum nyusun daftar jajanan  
5 Suka 3 Komentar Bagikan

**Gon anak pancingan**  
Yaelah jadwal aku juga madat kali

**Killua Zoldyck **  
Gon besok main game yuk,ngumpung masih libur

**Gon Anak Pancingan **  
Yo'i bro

**Kuroro Cyank Kurapika Clalu**

Jiaah Kartu ATM ane ketelen dah gara-gara salah masukin PIN  
15 Suka 5 Komentar Bagikan

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Heh!,seenaknya aja pakai nama orang,mana alay lagi -_-"  
2 Suka (Killua Zoldyck dan Menchi si Genius Hunter)

**Kuroro Cyank Kurapika Clalu**  
Eh ada bidadari lewat,kasih sapaan dongsss!

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Allays banget -_-,setuju deh sama kurapika

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Killua : Iya alay banget -_-,Eh besok ke Yorkshin Ice Skate yuk bareng teman-teman  
Kuroro: Panggil aku "BOSS KURAPIKA"! (Romlah Mode On)  
5 Suka (Killua,Pairo,dan 3 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kuroro Cyank Kurapika Clalu**  
Kurapika : Iye BOSS KURAPIKA!  
Killua : Iye-iye ane ganti Nama akun dah T.T

**Feitan anak Tioghoa**

Haaiya,kenapa stat owe penuh dengan stat gaje gini padahal owe baru buka facebook O.o  
3 Suka 4Komentar Bagikan

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Iye nih Stat Danchou menuhin beranda o.o  
2Suka (Kurapika dan Hisoka menyukai ini)

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**  
Awas statnya dibaca Danchou,nanti disuruh dijemur di depan tiang bendera :V

**Kortopi si tukang fotocopy**  
SHALNARK GA USAH TAKUT AME DANCHOU KAN ADA SOMEONENYA -KURAPIKA IS CHAIN USER  
10 suka(Gon dan 9 teman lainya menyukai ini)

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
\- Kortopi : Jiah aku bukan someonenya Kuroro,Satu lagi Stat kamu jebol tuh -3-

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Huaaaah Kami Sama help me,tolong jauhkan hamba dari Makhluk Gaje ini  
33 Suka 16Komentar Bagikan

**Senritsu guru Musik**  
Tabah ya,karena banyak fansnya

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kawin yuk #Eh  
55 suka (Kalluto dan 54 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kalluto is Beautiful**  
Nii san apa kata mama nanti udah melamar cewek duluan mana di facebook lagi -_-"

**Alluka Zoldyck**  
RT RT RT RT (Share)

**Gon Anak Pancingan**  
Wah Killua mau melamar,kapan nih kawinnya? undang aku ya broo

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Senritsu : Iya  
Killua : Serius nih?,Yukk! xD  
Kalluto : Sebarin udangan kawinannyanya ya!  
Alluka : Ini bukan twitter dek  
Gon : Sip nanti aku undang

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kurapika : Minggu depan ke KUAnya ya XD  
Kalluto : jangan manggil mama mulu -_-

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Killua Zoldick**  
Killua Zoldyck telah bertunangan dengan Kurapika is Chain User  
110 suka 9Komentar

**Cindy Giovani**  
Selamat ya,jangan lupa undang ane

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Iye bro

**Nobunaga Jawara Samurai**  
Wah kagak ngasih tau nih ente tunangan ame Pengguna rante(?)

**Shizuku luph Shalnark**  
Yang benar pengguna rantau eh rantai  
**Lihat komentar lainnya**

**Phinks Genei Ryodan**  
Wah kok statnya jadi kacau balau gini ya, Share berita baru aaah  
65 suka Komentar Bagikan

**Machi si cewek kece**  
HISOKA ,MANA MESIN JAHIT ANE? ANE LAGI BANYAK ORDER NIH (Capslock Jebol On)  
13suka Komentar Bagikan

**Leorio Dark Magician PaladinKnight**  
Yay dapat undian!  
68suka 3komentar Bagikan

**Hanzo sang Ninja Hattori**  
Bagi dong duitnya

**Netero**  
don't Forget tugas cuy

**Leorio Dark Magician Paladinknight**  
Wokay!

**Pokkle anak Pemanah**  
Udah Off aja tambah gaje ane lihat statusnye,off!  
33 suka Komentar bagikan

To be continue

Catatan author : Maaf jika pendek (Nanti juga lama kelamaan panjang) dan Fic ini terinspirasi dari my facebook dan fic tetangga XD

Review and like yo XD


	2. Hujan

Saat Chat-chatan Di Facebook Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter  
Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyyoss XD,Dll

Disclaimer : Hari ini adalah hari Kamis dan hari ini hujan terus turun,dan akhirnya balik lagi chat-chatan di Facebook,Hunter x Hunter Made In Togashi sama

Warning : Ingat kata ane kemarin karena ini plot di facebook jadi ane menggunakan Emoticon

Chapter II : Hujan  
Hari Kamis sekitar jam 16.00, Illumi baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya (?) dan langsung teriak-teriak gaje  
(Hanzo : Kapan nih ane muncul?,perasaan yang pertama muncul keluarga Zoldyck terus  
Cindy : Ane kehabisan ide,yaudah yang punye saudara banyak kan Illumi  
Hanzo : Iye ye,ane ingat)

"Huaaaahh kenapa aku baru bangun jam segini?!"Teriak Illumi

Tiba-tiba datanglah Kalluto dari kamarnya,ya wajar sih sebelahan kamarnya

"Ada apa Aniki?!,kebakaran and Konslet listriknya,hyyaaaatt!"teriak Kalluto sambil membanjur Illumi di tempat tidurnya

Alhasil Illumi langsung mandi seketika karena kesalah pahaman adiknya dan pundungan.

"Dek,bukan kebakaran,tapi kakak baru bangun jam segini, kenapa coba Kalluto ga bangunin aniki?"tanya Illumi pundungan

"Salah sendiri,mentang-mentang libur sekolah, molor kayak orang mati kata mama juga ga usah dibangunin takut mengganggu ritual aniki"ucap Kalluto langsung pergi ke kamarnya lagi

Illumi pun mengapdate statusnya di facebook melalui Ipadnya

_Di Facebook_

**Illumi si pengendali jiwa**  
Jiaaah,ane udah bangun sore,dibanjur air sama adik,mana mandi di kasur lagi,sial banget ane hari ini T.T  
44 suka 17 komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Yaiyalah teriaknya kayak gitu,pasti Kalluto menyangkanya kebakaran

**Alluka Zoldyck**  
Retweet!,RT!,RT!(Share)

**Illumi Sang pengendali jiwa**  
Killua : Komentarnya sama aja -,-  
Alluka : Dek ini bukan twitter

**Hisoka sang Joker**  
Kasmiun,ahhahahaha XD  
30 suka (Killua dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Illumi sang Pengendali Jiwa**  
Ish, kau tak setia kawan Bro T.T

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Baguskan bajunye xD bersama Kurapika is Chain User  
(Keterangan foto: baju kawinannya Kurapika)  
99 suka 100 komentar bagikan

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Wah bagus tuh,ditunggu minggu depan ya xD  
13suka (Gon dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kuroro is Danchou G-Ryodan**  
KUr4p1k4 Ch4N JgN TiNgG4L1n 4kU 4nD M4r1eD S4mA K1Llu4 T.T

**Hanzo si Shinobi Sugoi**  
Semoga langgeng ya!,don't forget undang aku bro!  
6 suka (Pokkle dan 5 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Magician Paladinight**  
Kurapika,kawin sama aku aja ya XD ,hehe

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kurapika : Siip xD  
Kuroro : Kemarin namanya yang allays sekarang tulisannya yang allays -,-"  
Hanzo : Siip,ditunggu oleh-oleh dari Japonnya  
Leorio : Sok xD,haha

**Kurapika is Chain User**  
Kuroro : Waduh aku pusing bacanya _

Killua : Setuju banget

Leorio : sok sama Anita xD

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Gon Anak Pancingan**  
Banjir euy,ga elit mana duit kerendem,mana Film pesenan Kortopi and Feitan kerendem lagi  
5 suka 10 komentar bagikan

**Pakunoda is Shooting woman**  
Pelem (Baca :Film) apaan tuh yang dipesen sama Duo mencurigakan itu

**Phinks Genei Ryodan**  
Udah pasti film B***p *Ups (Buka aib orang)

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**  
Emang bener :V

**Kalluto is Beautiful**  
Feitttaan!

**Feitan anak tinghoa**  
Apa dek?(Langsung nelen ludah)

**Kalluto is Beautiful**  
Kenapa ga bilang ke aku kamu punya film gituan, boleh pinjem ga buat kak illumi?

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

_Di Dunia Nyata_

Feitan di dunia nyata langsung bergubrak ria

"Disangka ane ape,eh rupanya"ucap Feitan bersweadroped ria

Kembali Facebook

_Di Facebook_

**Menchi sang Hunter citarasa**  
Yah mati lampu! Padahal lagi seru-serunya bikin kue 8 Jam dari daerah kelahiran author Cindy T.T  
23 suka 15 komentar bagikan

**Bisuke unyu-unyu**  
DL!

**Menchi Sang Hunter Citarasa**  
Kamu juga DL,buktinya masih kekunci di luar !  
5 suka (Satotz dan 4 teman lainnya menyukai Ini)

**Satotz si Hunter Kumisan**  
Kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Ketua sono

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**  
Iya nanti aku kesana!

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Kortopi Tukang Fotocopy**  
ARRRRRGGHH PULSA ANE SEKARAT GARA-GARA PHINKS DOWNLOAD FILM KAGAK JELAS ! MANA LUPA NGECAS LAGI GARA-GARA HUJAN SIALAN SIH! (Capslock Jebol mode On)  
33 Suka 50 komentar Bagikan

**Kurapika is Chain User**  
Capslock jebol tuh  
12 suka (Shizuku dan 11 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Machi si cewek kece**

Hadduh Kortopi jangan menuhin beranda aye dengan capslock jebol,masalahnye aye lagi promosi order bordir baru nih

**Phinks Genei Ryodan**

Sorry,aku salah mencet,hehe

**Kortopi si tukang Fotocopy**  
YANG PUNYA PULSA ANE MINTA DONG!

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kagak aah, kamu kan tukang fotocopy tuh,kenapa ga ngopy pulsa Danchou kamu aja  
30 Suka (Kurapika dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Baise tukang Order Pulsa**  
Sorry kagak punya Order, aye lagi krisis duit kalau mau ngisiin pulsa

**Pakunoda**  
Miskin amit, masa kagak punya pulsa,kemarin aku baru isiin pulsa kamu 50 ribu

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**  
Kagak ah,itu kan DM (Deritamu)  
3suka (Pakunoda dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kortopi si tukang Fotocopy**  
Killua : PINTER JUGA IDE ENTE  
Baise : SAMA AJA KAYAK ANE  
Pakunoda and Nobunaga : DASAR PELIT

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Killua gitu loh

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Huaaah order kosmetik aye,kebanjiraaann T.T  
35Suka 16Komentar Bagikan

**Neon anak baik**  
Order kosmetik aye juga kebanjiran

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Kita senasib Neon (Tos ke Neon)

**Neon anak baik**  
Iya (Tos ke Machi)

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Franklin orang Thailand**  
Gile ane kesasar di Kediaman Zoldyck same Bonolenov (Bener kagak ye nulisnya)  
5 suka 5 komentar Bagikan

**Illumi sang pengendali jiwa**  
Ngapain ke rumah aye? O.o

**Franklin orang Thailand**  
Niatnya sih mau nyulik Mike buat nganterin aku ke pasar eh pas giliran ada Mike aku malah jatuh ke masuk ke jurang

**Illumi sang pengendali Jiwa**  
Pantesan aye lihat ente dekat jurang sungai rumah aye, dikira aye mau renang

**Franklin orang Thailand**  
Ga gue mau terjun payung -_-"

10 suka (Killua dan 9 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Illumi sang pengendali Jiwa**  
Yaudah sono terjun payung

**Kuroro is Danchou Gennei Ryodan**

Hu4h 4yEe G4l4u m4nA M4tI L4mPu L4g1  
36 suka 19 Komentar Bagikan

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**  
Hadduh danchou,pusing aku bacanya _  
5suka (Kurapika dan 4 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon anak baik**  
Pasti kena bajak :V  
9suka (Kurapika dan 8 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**  
Perasaan daritadi pengguna rante ngelike mulu

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Neon : Yang bener Allays :V

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Bosen comment,yaudah ngelike aja  
Neon : Bukan tapi allays :V  
Killua : Kemarin nama akunnya yang alay sekarang tulisan statnya yang alay -,-"

**Alluka Zoldyck**  
Rt-rt-rt-rt for allay

**Zushi anak kungfu**  
Killua : Pasangan baru euy kalau yang satu komentar yang satu juga komentar,hehe

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Hehe tau aja ente xD  
Alluka : Dek ini bukan twitter,udah dibilangin berapa kali

**Kuroro is Danchou Genei Ryodan**  
Killua,Neon,Kurapika,and Alluka : K4l14n M4h T.T

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Hisoka sang Joker**  
Hey bro, kita adain kontes cerita menyeramkan aja, ya mumpung malam Jum'at  
55 suka 65 komentar bagikan

**Kurapika is Chain user**  
Anak itu terlahir yatim piatu dan orang tuanya terbakar saat dia lahir,dia pun saat melukis dirinya saat itu juga lukisan dirinya menangis, rumah yang dihuninya terbakar, dan satu-satunya yang tidak terbakar hanyalah lukisan anak menangis itu  
33 suka (Gon dan 32 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Magician Paladinight**  
Giliran cerita horror aja, nomor 1 postingnya o.o (Geleng-geleng liat postingnya kurapika)  
13suka (Nobunaga dan 12 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kurapika is Chain User**  
Hehehe,terlajur aku emang pintar bikin cerita horror

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Seorang anak yang dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran,dikarenakan penghianatan suatu janji orang tuanya dengan mafia,akhirnya gadis itu selalu mencari dan menghatui setiap orang yang dianggapnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu  
30suka (Hisoka dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Jiaah Machi malah sindir aku -_-" (Pundungan), Aku juga mau ikutan deh, Ketika malam dengan bulan purnama yang indah tepat di malam jum'at seorang anak kecil bersama kakaknya menunggu ibunya,suatu ketika saat ada yang mengetuk pintu anak itu membuka pintunya dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa,setelah itu angin malam semakin kencang,kejadian itu setiap malam dilalui oleh dua orang tersebut  
32 suka (Hisoka dan 31 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kiriko is Weasel beast**  
Oi Killua jangan nakutin aye,rumah aye lagi mati lampu

10 suka (Piyon,dan 9 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Eh bukannya ente juga siluman, kok malah takut O.o

**Kiriko is Weasel beast**  
Oh iya ya,aye lupa status ane sebagai siluman,hehehe

**Feitan anak Tioghoa**  
Saat dinasti ming diserang,hanya satu benda yang tidak hancur bahkan memang tidak bisa diambil, benda itu jika di terima oleh seseorang akan menerima kutukan yang menyakitkan,selain itu bisa menyebabkan kematian dimana orang itu mati bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya  
29 suka (Phinks,dan 28 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Shizuku luph Shalnark**  
Aku jadi takut nih terutama statnya Killua,mana dimarkas emang lagi mati lampu lagi

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**  
Tenang Shizuku chan,aku selalu ada (Bergombal on)

**Cindy Giovani**  
Aku juga mau ikutan deh, Gadis itu pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju,tetapi saat dipanggil oleh temannya dia terus berlari dalam beberapa detik dia menghilang tanpa ada jejak,tidak jauh dari hari itu gadis itu baru kembali dari suatu tempat saat ditanya apakah dia ke tempat teman-temannya tadi,gadis itu menjawab tidak berlari dan tiba-tiba menghilang,di tahun yang sama gadis itu seperti ada 2 di tempat yang berbeda,selain itu bayangan kegelapan sering menyelimuti mimpi teman-teman gadis itu  
31 suka (Illumi dan 30 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Pokkle sang pemanah**  
ceritanya emang pada ngeri apalagi malam ini malam jum'at,hii suara apa itu?!

**Ponzu si Akupuntur lebah**  
Udah aah aku mau off,takut ada yang lebih ngeri lagi daahh,OFF!

**Pairo No Kuruta**  
Kurapika,disuruh kong (Baca: Elder Kuruta)tidur!

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Iyaa,bilang lagi ke engkong ngomong langsung jangan lewat Facebook!,Off

**_Lihat Komentar lainnya_**

**Uvogin selalu kece**  
Yah giliran On aja udah pada Off semua  
5 suka Komentar bagikan

To be continue  
Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,sekian Terima kasih  
Like and review yo XD!


	3. Malam Minggu

Saat Chat-Chatan di Facebook Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyooss,Dll

Warning: Karena Plotnye di Facebook ane pasang emoticon

Hunter x Hunter Made in Togashi Sama

Ging : Aye muncul kagak nih?

Cindy : Tergantung ente punya akun Facebook,kan?

Ging : Tenang ,ane punya kok

Cindy : Yoo,kita mulai ceritanya

Chapter III : Malam Minggu

Hari Sabtu malam tanggal 31 Mei, beberapa orang di malam Sabtu atau bisa dibilang malam Mingguan. Ada yang bersama temannya,keluarganya,pacarnya,maupun istrinya di suatu tempat. Seperti halnya dengan Shalnark hanya malam mingguan di Markas Gennei Ryodan karena Hujan

"Hujan terus online dulu ah, mumpung yang lain pada malam Mingguan masing-masing"ucap Shalnark dengan senangnya karena beberapa hari ini dia internetan aja langsung ada yang pinjam. Contohnya saja Danchounya sendiri yang sedang krisis pulsa

(Cindy : Betulan tuh Kuroro kagak ada pulsa?

Shalnark : Maklum Danchou kalau lagi bokek pasti minjem ke aku

Hisoka : Danchou teu ngeuna modal (Sundanese Mode On)

Kuroro : Jiaah mentang-mentang aye bokek pulsa,hiks-hiks (Nangis Gaje Mode On)

Pakunoda,Kortopi : DL!)

Shalnark pun mengupdate statusnya di Facebook

_Di Facebook_

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Hujan terus,malam mingguan di Markas aja sambil main internet dan mendengarkan lagu One Direction terbaru

13suka 4Komentar Bagikan

**Pamu Anak Siberia**

Wah, minta lagu terbarunya One Direction donggsss!

9suka (Elena dan 8 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Shizuku Luph Shalnark**

Sabar ya yang, nanti aku beliin makanan buat kamu

6suka (Shallnark dan 5 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Pada kemana aja tuh?

**Shallnark luph Shizuku**

Pamu : Iye nanti aku kirim dah

Shizuku : Makasih ya yang

Gon : Danchou lagi ke rumah Kurapika,Machi lagi ngurus Order di Tokonya sama Hisoka,Franklin main sama Mike ke Pasar,Nobunaga lagi mengajar Les anggar,Feitan lagi ke Warnet entah mau ngapain,Phinks lagi ke Underworld Auction Zaban buat melihat barang antik Mesir Kuno,Uvogin lagi ikut lomba gulat buat cari uang tambahan,Shizuku dan Pakunoda belanja bulanan,Kortopi udah pasti di kamarnya lagi copy data yang gaje,dan Bonolenov jangan nanya ke aye soalnye die sama aja kayak Kortopi

19suka(Gon dan 18 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Squala Pawang Binatang**

Whoalah kok hujan sih, ini kan malam mingguan bersama Eliza T.T

45Suka 17Komentar Bagikan

**Neon Anak Baik**

Jangan lupa besok Pelelangan di Hotel Houstar :O

13suka(Eliza dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

Kasmiun xD,ehehehe

8suka (Gon dan 7 temannya lainnya menyukai ini)

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**

Gaya euy yang lagi malam mingguan same pacarnye :V

**Squala Pawang Binatang**

Neon : Iye tenang aje

Ging : Kagak setia kawan ah -,-"

Nobunaga : Iye,hehe

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Kuroro I5 D4ncHou Gennei Ryodan**

KuR4p1Ka Ch4n, KeN4pa P1nTu G3Rb4nGnYa G4 D1BuK4 T.T

23suka 55 Komentar Bagikan

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Tuh kan Danchou,udah dibilang daritadi siang, Kurapika ga ada di rumahnya dia lagi pergi buat malam mingguan -,-"

19 suka (Kurapika dan 18 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Dl! Udah dibilang daritadi siang masih nekat juga

55 Suka (Kurapika dan 54 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon Anak Baik**

Yang Buat pasti orang yang membajak Facebooknya Kak Kuroro :V

43suka (Killua dan 42 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Minggu kemarin statnya yang alay sekarang dua-duanya yang alay -,-",haddeuh

Neon : Hati-hati anak allays :V

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Bahasa apa lagi ini,bikin aku tambah pusing _

Neon : Bukan dibajak lagi tapi Very Allays :V

Killua : Bener Allays banget sekarang -,-,ckckck

Shalnark : Betul,Danchou kamu tetap aja ngotot padahal aku ga ada di rumah

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**

Ane setuju same pengguna rante, Danchou tulisannya allays dan bikin ane pusing (Pusiang Mode on)

**Kuroro I5 D4ncHou Gennei Ryodan**

Shalnark and Pakunoda : Iy3,4y3 NuRut D4h

Neon,Killua,Kurapika,Nobunaga : T.T

**_Lihat Komentar selanjutnya_**

**Kortopi si Tukang Fotocopy**

KRISIS SINYAL!,KRISIS PULSA!,MANA HUJAN LAGI BIKIN ORANG BADMOOD

28Suka 19Komentar Bagikan

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Ente pakai modem atau Hp?

13 suka (Alluka dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Alluka Zoldyck anak Tumblr**

Kasmiun xD

34 suka (Gon dan 33 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Illumi Pengendali Jiwa**

Capslock jebol mulu perasaan o.o

Alluka : Adek ganti nama euy

Baise Tukang Order Pulsa

Iya sinyalnya kacau,pulsa ente udah keisi belum?

**Kortopi si Tukang Fotocopy**

Shalnark : MODEMLAH

Alluka : JIAAH

Illumi : BIAR JELAS BACANYA..

Baise : UDAH,NANTI AYE TRANSFER BESOK

**Alluka Zoldyck Anak Tumblr**

Illumi : Maklum pindah akun biar adek bisa menyebarkan Video B***p dari kak Milluki,hohoho

Kortopi: Hehe..

**Kikyo is Miss Elegant**

Alluka,Millukii mama sita Tablet kalian!, Karena udah dipakai buat menyebarkan video apalah itu (pikun mode On)

33Suka (Killua dan 32 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Milluki Anak Otaku**

Yaelah kalau udah online aja,mama pasti cerewet sampai teriak-teriak pas nulis statusnya o.O

**Killua Zoldyck**

Saking gapteknya itulah mama -,-",ckckck

**Canary is Skiller Zoldyck Maid**

Sabar ya Killua sama

6suka (Killua dan 5 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Kalluto Is Beautiful**

Saat mama udah online aje,pasti serumah pada kisruh gare-gare mama online update status sambil teriak-teriak kagak jelas o.O

65suka 15komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Begitulah mama -,-"

16suka (Gotoh dan 15 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Alluka Zoldyck Anak Tumblr**

Ga serulah kalau ga kisruh,hehehe

**Milluki Zoldyck**

Ya kagak Kisruh,tapi rusuh -_-"

13suka (Illumi dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Yasuha calon Billionare kagak jadi-jadi**

Yang pasti hampir se Republik Padokia yang pusing gara-gara teriakan nyonya Kikyo

4Suka (Elena dan 3 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Bro,gimana kalau aku adain Event di status Aku kayak Hisoka yaitu cara menggombal orang yang menang dapat hadiah loh,Silahkan yang mau jadi juri,coment Here!

55suka 7komentar bagikan

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Aku mau! (Evil Smile On)

19suka(Killua dan 18 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon anak Baik**

Mau donggg!? :)

**Gon anak Pancingan**

Aku mau coba jadi juri aaah

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

Ane mau ikut,ane kan pinter gombal

Pariston is Handsome

Aye ikut ye

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

Aye cuman ikutan aje

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Wokay,aku bikin wall dulu yaa

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Event : Gombal malam mingguan

Juri : Kurapika,Neon,Gon,Hisoka,Pariston,Ging,Leorio

Tipe Gombalan: Bisa berupa kata-kata,rayuan,puisi,komedi juga boleh

Yang mau ikutan yo kita mulai!,jangan lupa sebut nama orang yang mau digombal yak!

35Suka 106Komentar Bagikan

**Pokkle sang Pemanah**

Neferpitou : Tau gak apa bedanya panah sama kamu?

**Neferpitou is Cute Cat**

Ga tau,emang apa bedanya?

**Pokkle Sang Pemanah**

Kalau panah untuk memanah buruan,kalau aku memanah hatimu

23suka(Neferpitou dan 22 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Yok kita beri nilainya!

Gombalan Pokkle : 85

**Kurapika is Chain User**

75

**Neon Anak Baik**

80

**Ging is Great Hunter**

80

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

100

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

Ringochan,kok ngasih 100 sih?

75

**Pariston is Handsome**

80

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Hisoka : Menurut aku terlalu indah gombalannya,hehe

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Gon : Kau terlalu dermawan,Gon..

3suka (Killua dan 2 Orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Hanzo Is Great Shinobi**

Menchi : Numpang bergombal ye,tau ga yang spesial dari kamu itu apa?

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**

Iye boleh dah,apa tuh yang special dari aku?

**Hanzo is Great Shinobi**

Selain kamu pintar masak,kamu juga cantik bagaikan Kleopatra dan memasak perasaanku,bener ga cara bergombal begini? Soalnya aku baru pertama kali bergombal (Bingung Mode On)

35suka (Satotz dan 34 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Bener caranya bro!

Gombalan Hanzo :

90

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

85

**Neon Anak Baik**

85

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

90

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

98

**Pariston Is Handsome**

80

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

80

**Kuroro I5 D4ncHou Gennei Ryodan**

Kurapika : T4u gAk aP4 BeDanYa K4mU s4ma hAnTu?

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

waduh tulisannya kagak kebaca,okay apa? O.o

**Kuroro I5 D4nChou Gennei Ryodan**

KaLaU H4nTu M3nGh4ntUi OraNg,K4lAu K4mU M3nGh4ntUi H1duPku d4n H4t1ku

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Syukurlah ga ada yang aneh-aneh tulisannya,

Gombalan Kuroro :

80

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

25!,karena aku ga bisa baca tulisan allays -,-

**Neon Anak Baik**

50!,kayaknya akun Kak Kuroro masih dibajak :V

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

90

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

65,hehe

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

75

**Pariston Is Handsome**

75,netral aja

**Kuroro I5 D4nChou Gennei Ryodan**

Kurapika,Neon : T.T

Leorio : K4LaU Ad4 Y4nG An3H 3ManG K3NaP3?

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Takut Kurapika marah,hehehe

**Killua Zoldyck**

Kurapika : Apa kamu tau, kenapa kamu begitu penting bagi aku?

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Emang apa gitu? :)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Karena kamu bagaikan mentari yang selalu menyinari hatiku,juga wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku..

49suka(Alluka dan 48 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Eaaah,kreatif banget bahasanya sampai-sampai ada iklan ala Afgan euy

Gombalan Killua :

95

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Kreatif juga ente xD

Gombalan Killua :

95

**Neon Anak Baik**

Bagus banget gombalannya,nanti ajarin aku yo

Gombalan Killua :

95

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

100

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

98

**Ging is Great Hunter**

95

**Pariston Is Handsome**

98

**Killua Zoldyck**

Kurapika,Leorio : Makasih xD

Neon : Nanti aku ajarin dah

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Ubogin : Aye cuman numpang gombal ye :P,apa bedanya Jarum sama kamu?

**Uvogin Orang Keren**

Ape?

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Kalau Jarum untuk menjahit,kalau kamu menjahit hatiku

**Machi Cewek Kece**

Whoalah kok Mascot aye diambil sih,seharusnya Pisang,eh Pistol dongs

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Jiaah,ini kan cuman gombal.

**Machi Cewek Kece**

Oh iya ya

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Udeh-udeh namenye juge bergombal

Gombalan Pakunoda :

85

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

80

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

93

**Neon Anak Baik**

80

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

88

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

95

**Pariston Is Handsome**

85

**Feitan Anak Tionghoa**

Kalluto : Kamu tau,apa bedanya Payung sama Kertas?

**Kalluto Is Beautiful**

Feitan : Emang beda -,-",terus?

**Feitan Anak Tionghoa**

Kalau kertas pas hujan bisa keruh,kalau Payung bisa melindungi kamu

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Lumayan kreatif juga Bro!

Gombalan Feitan : 93

**Neon Anak Baik**

80

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

85

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

80

**Pariston Is Handsome**

90

**Gon anak pancingan**

95

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

85

**_Lihat komentar selajutnya_**

**Wing Sugoi Sensei**

Uang aye kemane ye o.O,kok kagak ketemu

12suka 5 Komentar

**Killua Zoldyck**

Emang mau beli apa sensei?

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Berapa uangnya?

**Zushi Anak Karate**

Sensei sih pikun,masa lupa padahal Sensei nitip ke aku kan -,-"

**Wing Sugoi Sensei**

Killua : DVD Kamen Rider W yang ada cewek cantiknya (Nunjuk Wakana,Queen,Elizabeth,Akiko,sama Philip pas jadi cewek)

Gon : Banyak sih

Zushi : Ehehehe,makasih yo

**Zushi Anak Karate**

Dasar -_-"

**Meryem Itu Keren**

Huaaahh kenapa aye baru buka sekarang,padahal ada kuis gombal berhadiah aye kan ahli bergombal T.T

56 suka 3komentar Bagikan

**Kite Chan Kembaran Meryem**

Itu sih salah kakak :P

**Meryem Itu Keren**

Kagak setia jadi saudara ah T.T

**Kite Chan Kembaran Meryem**

:P

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Yo! sekarang aku akan umumkan siapa pemenang dari Lomba Bergombal ini!

Terkreatif

Juara 1 : Hanzo

Juara 2 : Killua

Juara 3 : Pakunoda

Terwow

Juara 1 : Feitan

Juara 2 : Machi

Juara 3 : Shalnark

Bagi para pemenang harap kirimin aye Rekeningnye di Inbox,mau aye kirim sekarang juge!

63suka Komentar Bagikan

To Be Continue


	4. Liburan

Saat Chat-chatan di Facebook Chapter IV By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Warning : Seperti biasa, Ane menggunakan Emoticon khusus buat nih fic

Hunter X Hunter Made In Togashi sama

Chapter IV : Liburan

Siang yang panas di hari libur seekor(?) eh Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang meratapi langit yang cerah ini.

"Wak bosen amat mana panas lagi, mending aku log in Facebook,"kata Bisuke

Lalu Bisuke menglogin facebooknya yang super duper notifnya banyak bin gaje

_Di Facebook_

**Biscy unyu-unyu**

Siang-siang panas begini,wak mana pakai acara mati lampu lagi

63Suka 6Komentar Bagikan

**Gon anak Pancingan**

Iya nih panas banget, apalagi aku sama Tousan lagi di Mesir

**Killua Zoldyck**

Aku sih enak ada AC XP

30suka (Menchi dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**

Lu sih masih mending, Gue malah kedinginan di Kutub Utara

**Biscy Unyu-unyu**

Gon : He'euh,Jauh amat o.o/

Killua : Songong amat lu XP

Menchi : Niat ya buat ke kutub Utara

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**

Yaelah gue kan dapat tour kesana

**Biscy Unyu-Unyu**

Itu sih DL :v

**Yasuha Calon Billionare Kagak Jadi-jadi**

Emak akhirnya gue bisa naik haji maaakk

63 Suka 15 Komentar Bagikan

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Selamat ya!

**Gotoh si Kepala 4**

Gue mau ikutan dong

**Yasuha Calon Billionare Kagak Jadi-jadi**

Ikut aje undian runtuh dari Tetangga sebelah

34Suka (Pamu dan 33 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

Lihat 12 komentar lainnya

**Pamu Anak Siberia**

Whooaalah, masakan gue gosong!

66suka 6komentar Bagikan

**Pariston memang kece**

Udah ane bilang masaknya jangan di oven itu

**Baise Tukang Order Pulsa**

butuh bantuan hub : 08**********

Pariston emang si Pamu masak di oven mana?

**Pariston memang Kece**

Di Oven sama oven nennya Kanzai

**Baise Tukang Order Pulsa**

Ya wajarlah gosong -_-

**Pamu anak Siberia**

Kan biar hemat :v

**Pariston memang Kece**

Bukan Hemat tapi boros -_-"

**Kiriko aja**

Gyaaa Ada Hantu! (Nonton Woman In Black)

111suka 5komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Bukan status ente masih hantu ya -_-"

55Suka(Machi dan 54 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kortopi Tukang Fotokopi**

BENER TUH KATA KILLUA LU KAN SILUMAN

**Kiriko aja**

O iye ye ane lupa lagi,haha

**Killua Zoldyck**

Dasar -_-"

**Phinks dari Mesir**

._. (No coment)

**KrR Lulchifer is Ddddaanchov Genei Ryodan**

Ssseprtinya Mvgen Tsvkvyomi Svdah Mvncvl

59suka 100 komentar Bagikan

**Nobunaga Daimyo Japan**

Nih Danchou udah kayak si Hezkiel aja (Yaoming Face)

**Kurapika is Chain User**

Kemarin-kemarin dia alay sekarang malah kayak si Hezkiel -_-"

**Killua Zoldyck**

Bener, dan ini menjadi sebuah misteri :v

**Neon anak baik**

Pasti ini tetangga sebelah yang ngebajak :v (Nunjuk Tobi Anime Naruto)

**Krr Lulchifer is Ddddaanchov Genei Ryodan**

T.T

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Ponzu Emang Tidak Pernah Salah**

Pantai please, udah cukup gue ngeliat status pamu yang serba 6 eh sekarang ada miripan Hezkiel -_-"

95 suka 3 komentar Bagikan

**Pockle sang pemanah cinta**

Ini Facebook ya?

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Sabar aja ya :D

**Ponzu emang tidak pernah salah**

Pockle : Bukan ini Twitter -_-

Shalnark : Iya dah

**Meruem Calon Raja Tahun ini!**

Nikah sama gedung Heaven Arena biar tambah greget!

500suka 99komentar Bagikan

**Kalluto is Beautiful**

Greget sekali kau nak XD

Setuju(Killua dan 54 orang lainnya menyetujui ini)

**Kite kembaran Meruem**

Kakak ane aje nikah masa kamu kagak? :p

summon : Johness is Raja Jones

Sedih(300 Jones menyedihkan ini)

**Johness is Raja Jones**

Diem lu

Sedih(500.0000 Jones menyedihkan ini)

**Ging is Archeological Hunter**

Wajar aja disummon orang namanya aja Joness XD

Setuju (1Juta orang menyetujui ini)

**Pariston memang kece**

Bener tuh ._.

**Johness is Raja Jones**

TERKUTULAH KAMU!

Setuju (5.000.0000 Jones menyetujui ini)

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

Insyaflah wahai anak greget,karena kau telah meracuni pikiran kami XD

Tertawa (1.000.000 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Shizuku luph Shalnark**

Awas ada yang cemburu :D

**Lihat komentar lainnya**

**Tonpa Alone** berpacaran dengan**komputer tercinta**

5.000.000suka 13 komentar Bagikan

**Majitani pembunuh gagal**

Pantai please,udah cukup ane ngeliat ada yang kawin sama Heaven arena,ini malah lebih parah -,-

Sedih (1 Juta jones Bersedih)

**Sheila tukang Delivery**

Selamat ya XD

Tertawa (500 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Feitan anak Tionghoa**

Wak,jangan lupa ngundang yak XD

Senang (3.000 Jones senang)

**_Lihat komentar selanjutnya_**

**Bonolenov** berganti nama menjadi**Bonolenov**

5.000 suka 54Komentar Bagikan

**Remorra Itu Bukan Ikan**

Bonolenov mengganti namanya menjadi Bonolenov disaat saya menulis komentar di Status Bonolenov XD

Pusing (66666 orang memusingkan ini)

**Queen Ant itu memang semut**

Yo dawg XD

**Neferpitou**

Ga ada perubahan dengan namanya -_-"

**Lippo is Master Blacklist Hunter**

Pergantian nama yang menarik :)

Suka (5555 orang menyukai ini)

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Zeno Zoldyck** memperbaharui foto profilnya

(Ket : Foto pas lagi motong rumput)

5000suka 17komentar Bagikan

**Amane Annoying Girl**

Iiiccch,Tu4n |

6000Suka (6000 orang alay menyukai ini)

**Franklin anak Thailand**

Pusiang ane baca komentar yang diatas .

60suka (Killua dan 59 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

Canary is Skiller Maid

Baru tau,kalau Amane lebih alay daripada Danchou Genei Ryodan o.o/

**Alluka Anak Tumblr**

Retweet-Retweet

**Zeno Zoldyck**

Amane : Itu bahasa baru ya?

Franklin : Kenapa? Memusingkan ketamfanan saya XD (Narsis)

Canary : Apa itu allay? O.o

Alluka : Dek ini bukan tumblr atau Twitter

**Franklin Anak Thailand**

Pede amat Mbah -_-"

**Geretta itu Exotic**

Tamfan sekali mbah,saking tamfannya membuat laptop saya silau :v

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Amane Annoying Girl**

0h M¥ G0|)! oH m¥ N0! F1x 4|

3.000.000suka 600Komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Udah cukup Kuroro berbuat ulah sekarang ada spesies barunya -_-"

**Gotoh si Kepala 4**

Maaf tuan,Neneknya dan juga saya akan segera mengkarantina lagi.. Ini pasti akibat dia terlalu banyak mengosumsi sinetron alay

**Feitan anak Tionghoa**

Bisa-bisa mata gue rusak ngebaca yang beginian -_-"

Suka (8000 dokter mata di Dunia menyukai ini)

**Kastro bukan sekedar Castrol**

Keren Vrooh XD

tertawa (60 orang mentertawakan ini)

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Cortopi Tukang Fotokopi**

OKAY GIMANA KALAU KITA NGEBUAT EVENT KAYAK KEMARIN, NAH EVENTNYA ADALAH TULISKAN KATA-KATA YANG BERAKHIRAN "MASA LO GA?", LANGSUNG KITA MULAI SAJA DARI SEKARANG YAK!

300suka 300komentar Bagikan

**Tonpa Alone**

Gue aja Jones masa lo ga?

Setuju (1.000.000 jones menyetujui ini)

**Meruem Calon Raja Tahun Ini!**

Gue aja Greget kayak Mad dog dan Chuck Norris,Masa Lo ga?

Setuju(900.000 Orang Greget sangat menyetujui ini)

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Gue aja ga allay masa lo ga? o.o

60suka (Pokle dan 59 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

Ane aja bisa ngematiin orang dalam sedetik,masa lo ga?

90suka (90 pesulap sadis menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Aku aja pembunuh bayaran terkenal bisa insyaf,masa lo ga?

550suka (550 pembunuh bayaran yang sudah insyaf menyukai ini)

**Gon Anak pancingan**

Aku aja bisa mancing ikan atau Gozilla, masa lo ga?

632suka(632 Pemancing Greget menyukai ini)

**Michael itu emang Tamfan**

Gue aja Tamfan,masa loe ga? :v

**Joness is Raja Jones**

Gue aja pembunuh paling terjones dan ditolak cewek sampai 600 kali,masa lo ga?

Setuju(3.000.000 jones menyukai ini)

**Hanzo Shinobi Japon**

Wak Jones tingkat dewa tuh O.o, Gue aja tamfan-tamfan punya cewek masa loe ga? XD

**Joness is Raja Jones**

TERKUTUKLAHLAH KAMU,WAHAI YANG PUNYA PACAR

Terkejut(Hanzo,Hisoka,dan dan 6.000.000 juta orang lainnya terkejut)

**_Lihat komentar selanjutnya_**

**Neon Anak Baik**

Oooi semuanya kita makan-makan yuk ngumpung lagi liburan, aku undang kalian semua lho!

6.000.000 suka 5 komentar Bagikan

Squala pawang Anjing

Waaah,asyiikk tuh!

**Kurapika is Chain User**

Akhirnya ada acara gini juga XD

**Pakunoda si Cewek Pistol**

Yookk XD

**Netero memang Tamfan**

Ane diajak yoo XD

**Neon anak Baik**

Udah semua ane aja dah XD

Bahagia (6.000.000 orang membahagiakan ini)

**_To be Continue_**

Illumi : Dapat darimana tuh soal "6.000.000 bahagia"?

Author : Sebenarnya sih dari ,abis kocak sih XD

Feitan : Apalagi pas "6.000.000 juta jones setuju" dan si Tonpa menikah dengan Kompi tercinta

Maha dan Beyond Netero : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,jangan lupa like and review yak!

Catatan Author : Atas usulan dari salah satu reader ane akan melanjutkan nih Fic, awalnya sih mau ditamatin tapi ga apalah author masih punya Ide XD


	5. Menjelang Puasa

**Saat Chat-chatan di Facebook Chapter V By Cindy Giovani**

Anime : Hunter x Hunter

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Warning : Seperti biasa, Ane menggunakan Emoticon khusus buat nih fic

Hunter X Hunter Made In Togashi sama

Chapter V : Menjelang Puasa

Hari itu sekitar tanggal 27 Juni, semua orang mempersiapkan hari untuk menahan nafsu juga menambah pahala, tak lupa dengan hari-hari untuk menunggu ta'jil gratis dari Masjid(?) dan menanti THR di bulan lebaran. Menchi sedang sibuk-sibuknya belanja bahan-bahan dapur dan Sembako, lalu meng-updated status ke Facebook tercintah(?)nya itu.

_Di Facebook_

**Menchi Sang Hunter Cita Rasa**

Kebiasaan, kalau udah menjelang puasa aje harga SEMBAKO langsung naik :

900suka 50komentar Bagikan

**Gotoh si Kepala 4**

Udah biase chi, lebih baik kita demo ke kantor pusat, turunkan harga SEMBAKO! \ :v /

9.000.000 setuju (9.000.000 Ibu Rumah Tangga menyetujui ini)

**Mamah Kikyo**

Udah jeng lebih baik kita berdoa kepada yang diatas mudah-mudahan aje beberapa hari kemudian harganye turun

6000 Pasrah (6000 Orang insyaf Pasrah)

**Illumi sang Pengendali Jiwa**

Asyik mama ganti Username :3

**Alluka Anak Tumblr**

Erteh-Erteh for Mama

**Biscy Unyu-Unyu**

Aku sih tenang aja,kan bisa gesek

Mamah Kikyo : Ciee yang ganti nama

60suka(Ilumi dan 59 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Menchi Sang Hunter Cita Rasa**

Gotoh : Okay, Lets Go!

Kikyo : Iya mamah

Biscy : Gesek palalu -_-", dasar boros

**Biscy Unyu-Unyu**

Biarin,week

60000 setuju (60000 orang boros menyetujui ini)

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Milluki anak Otaku**

Puasa dulu dah dari Video Bo**p dan Anime H o:)

500 suka 99komentar Bagikan

**Feitan anak Tionghoa **

Wah, pertahankan ya ampe setelah lebaran

55suka(55 orang menyukai ini)

**Milluki anak Otaku **

Tapi cuma sampai pas buka puasa :3

**Squala Pawang Binatang**

Insyaflah wahai manusia -_-"

**Sheila Tukang Delivery**

Sama aje bohong kalau buka DXD setelah buka puasa vrooh o.o/

**Gerreta Itu Exotic**

Bro High School DXD bakal tayang di bulan puasa!

Semangat (600.000 Pecinta Hentai menyemangati ini)

**Milluki Anak Otaku**

Iya Vrooh :3

**Phinks dari Mesir**

Ya ampun, kalian sangat greget sekali ,

50suka (Killua dan 49 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

Lihat komentar selanjutnya

**Kkkurrorro Lllulciiffer Danchov Genei Ryodan**

Det Not memang Kvlt o.o/ (Baca buku baru)

70suka 30komentar Bagikan

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Eh buset, darimane ente dapat entu buku?

Terkejut (900 orang terkejut)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Rip English -_-"

Berduka (9.000.000 juta orang berduka)

**Kurapika is Chain User **

Ya ampun, insyaflah wahai pemegang death note XD

50suka (Alluka dan 49 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon anak Baik**

Muke gile, itu pasti buku bajakan telah diuji di ITB dan IPB o.o/

35suka (Eliza dan 34 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Elena is Beautiful**

What is meaning of Det Not? Is fruit or thing? xD

555 Tertawa (555 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Razor Tidak Pororo**

Det not is sambel in Padokea Repubic miss. :3

**Killua Zoldyck**

Det not is sambel -_-"

60suka (60 orang menyukai ini)

**Kkkurrorro Lllulciiffer Dancov Genei Ryodan**

Leorio : Ddaapaat maalliingg ddaarrii ttetaangga seebeellah

Elena dkk : Det not isss noott ssaaambeell tapi Kvlt T.T

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**

Dancou : Misa tetangga sebelah bilang balikin bukunya, dia mau nyatet lagi sama tunangannya

5000Terkejut (5000 orang terkejut)

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Meryem calon Raja Tahun Ini**

Brace your self, malem taraweh bakal ada petasan! Ane udah beli 100.000 Petasan biar greget

100suka 50komentar Bagikan

**Komugi itu Emang Genius**

Greget amat lu cuwk, kenapa ga sekalian aje Bom Atom Hiroshima-Nagasaki aje XD

500 Tertawa (500 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Neferpitou **

Itu mau perang ape mau bikin Chimera Lautan Api? O.o

**Pariston itu emang Kece**

Ane minta buat malmingan ye :3

**Pamu anak Siberia**

Brace your self, bentar lagi bakal ada replika Perang Dunia -_-"

**Cortopi Tukang Photo Copy**

ANE DUKUNG ENTE VROOOH!

**Kalluto Is Beautiful**

Wah sepertinya menarik untuk didengar :)

**Feitan Anak Tionghoa**

Kalluto : Dengerin Ndasmu yang ada telinga kita bakal rusak nak (Yaoming Face)

1000Setuju (1000 Dokter saraf di dunia menyetujui ini)

**Ponzu Memang Tidak Pernah Salah**

Aku bangga padamu bro :'v

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Amane Anoying Girl**

t3M4n2 Akv m1nT4 m44F yA! 53114114T PuAS4!

24suka 31komentar Bagikan

**Piyon bukan Piyon Catur**

Buset, mata gue bisa-bisa naik jadi -100 bro x_x

600setuju (600 orang anti alay menyetujui ini)

**Canary is Skiller Hunter**

That is a morse? Morsenya keren XD

55suka (55 teman lainya menyukai ini)

**Netero the Legend Hunter**

Bahasa apa itu sepertinya bahasa yang sedang ngetren?

**Franklin anak Thailand**

Jangan kong, bahasa sesat tuh

Canary : Morse Alay iya

43suka (43 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Zushi anak Karate**

My eyes! X.x

**Buhara itu King of Food**

Silau man 8)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Awas yang merasa rabun matanya diharapkan menggunakan kacamata hitam,hehe

63setuju (63 dokter mata di dunia menyetujui ini)

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Saiyuu bukan Sayu Yagami**

Bajirut! Nih beranda bukannye pade insyaf malah ngomongin anime tetangga sebelah mana Rate H pula -_-".

35suka 4komentar Bagikan

**Nefepitou**

Iya nih, tuan Meryem mana makin greget xD.. Sama aja kayak tahun kemarin anime summer berrate H bertebaran dimana-mana

**Omokage Penjual Berbie**

Sabun mana sabun :v/

**Ubogin Emang Jawara**

Atas ane rip inglish xD ^

Emang banyak anime H bertebaran tapi keren cuwk buat cuci mata xD

**Saiyuu bukan Sayu Yagami**

Pitou : bener tuh

Omokage : Sabun Lux ade tuh disono o.o/

Ubogin : ente juga Rip English -_-"

**Kite Kembaran Meryem**

Brace yourself, takjil gratis dan petasan bertebaran dimana-mana \:v/

56suka 63komentar Bagikan

**Zepile memang osom**

Yo'i :v/

**Uvogin emang Jawara**

Atas ane rip english xD

**Johness Itu Raja Jones**

Udah puasa juga, gue tetep aja ditolak sama cewek :'o

900.000sedih (900.000 Jones bersedih tentang ini)

**List bukan Franz Lizt**

Malangnya nasibmu nak o.o/ (kasih lagu Mastin)

Takjil, anak kos menunggumu :3

_**Lihat komentar berikutnya**_

**Komugi memang Jenius**

Orang lain pas masuk sekolah langsung mos kata temen ane, ane pas masuk malah dapat diskon 2 hari libur sama ga ada Mos :3

50 suka 77komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Enak banget lu, belum ape-ape udah disuruh libur O.o

**Togari Memang Kvlt**

Rese lu, masa kite seangkatan pada mavok gara-gara kita kagak inget hari ini libur -,-"

600Setuju (600 orang mabok menyetujui ini)

**Khara memang cute**

Tadi ada murid greget kan yang ngebully Guru xD

**Komugi memang Jenius**

Iye bro :3

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Imori anak tak bisa Mup On dari Liburan**

Buset di Beranda ane ada yang ngebaca Death Note! :o

Terus ada anak greget dan ada murid yang dapat diskon 2 hari pula, gue juga maulaaahhh :'v

89suka 43komentar Bagikan

**Nicole anak Gamer**

Gue juga dong :'3

**Todo anak Jaeger**

Gampang kok kalau mau libur, suruh Panitia Mosnya ngeliburin biar Greget!

Setuju (900.000 siswa baru greget menyetujui ini)

**Agon bukan siapa-siapa**

Atas ane greget amat ^ o.o

**Bourbon pawang Uler**

A lu semua kurang greget! Kayak ane dong baru aje kenal kakak senior langsung pada ketakutan \ :v / :3

Terkejut (600.000 orang terkejut)

**Ponzu Memang Tidak Pernah Salah**

Wajarlah para sesepuh sekolah takut sama lu, orang lu bawa uler kemana-mana -,-"

**Illumi Sang Pengendali Jiwa**

Itu yang megang Death Note cuma numpang minjem doang kok

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Ustad Kanzai**

Kawan-kawan marilah kita membuat kutipan/Quotes utnuk memotivasi puasa kita tahun ini yak :3

103suka 180Komentar Bagikan

**Todo Anak Jaeger**

Anda sedang MOS, Pacari Seniornya biar greget!

500.000suka(500.000 orang greget menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Apapun Presidennya, Buka tetap minum Teh Botol Zosro xD

900Tertawa (900 orang tertawa)

**Mito bukan Merk HP**

Tetap bersabar untuk melihat Harga Sembako o:)

**Piyon bukan Pion Catur**

Lihat tuh Kera Sakti bisa menghadapi 99 tantangan dan 40 ujian, masa kita puasa 30 hari ga bisa?

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Tetap mancing dengan hari semangat, meskipun kita sedang berpuasa! :)

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Kumpulkan pahala, karena pahala itu seperti rantai yang tidak akan putus dengan yang di atas

**Nobunaga Sang Daimyo Japan**

Kurapika : Wasek berhubungan dengan Rante euy

Tebasan pedang itu cuma sakit sebentar, coba kalau di Neraka tebasan malaikat itu bisa seumur hidup

**Shaiapof bukan Pow **

Kalian akan merasakan kebahagian di Akhirat dengan pahala, meski hidup kalian bahagia di dunia belum tentu pahala kita bisa mencukupi kebahagian itu di Akhirat nanti..

**Tsubone suka Mastin**

Kalian kurang berekstrak, tambahkan ekstrak pahala pada pahala anda :v, pahala Gooood! :v

9000 Ngiklan (9000 orang mengiklankan ini)

**Moreau Ga Kolera**

Buset atas ane tukang warung :v, Sekali lagi Garcia! XD

Quotes : Membaca qu'ran itu sangat mulia dimata tuhan

**Kaito memang Osom **

Perbanyaklah sejuta sebutan baik,daripada lu dapet ekstrak dosa :v

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

Yak, kita bukber yuk kawan-kawan!

98suka 3Komentar Bagiakan

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Siip,traktiran yak

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

Iye-iye

**Kortopi Tukang Fotokopi**

BURUAN TRAKTIRAN YA!

_To Be Continue_

Hanzo : Nih anak korban Iklan tipi mulu nih -,-"

Author Cindy : Yaelah ane kan tukang warung :v

Zushi : Kagak gitu juga kali o.o

Catatan Author : Maaf ya rada telat afdetnya, soalnya asli saya lagi sibuk MOS sama PPDB buat chapter ini,haha, kalau MOS yang diatas libur 2 hari emang bener pengalaman Author dan satu angkatan mavok itu juga angkatan author xD, sekian dan terima kasih


	6. Lebaran

**Saat Chat-chatan di Facebook Chapter VI By Cindy Giovani**

Anime : Hunter x Hunter

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Warning : Seperti biasa, Ane menggunakan Emoticon khusus buat nih fic

Hunter X Hunter Made In Togashi sama

Chapter VI : Lebaran

Tanggal 28 Juli, hari dimana orang-orang merayakan hari Idul Fitri dimana orang-orang hatinya disucikan. Namun bukan hari biasa juga bagi seorang Leorio yang akhirnya mendapat THR untuk membayar biaya kuliah S2 kedokteran kankernya.

_Di Facebook_

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight **

Alhamdulilah akhirnya ane bisa bayar kuliah juge, o ya minnal aidzin wal fa idzin gan!

43suka 5komentar Bagikan

**Gon anak Pancingan**

Syukur deh, o ya Minnal Aidzin wal idzin ye!

**Pariston is Handsome**

Same ane juga bisa neraktir emak, Minal aidzin wal fa idzin juge ye!

**Palm anak Siberia**

Yang banyak duitnya bagi-bagi dong :3

**Bonolenov**

Same tong, ane juga akhirnya bisa bayar utang ke tukang pulsa

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knigh**t

All : Minnal Aidzin wal faidzin ye!

Pamu : Uang ane buat bayar kuliah bro

Bonolenov : Ah lu tau aje, kalau Baise lagi menunggu :D

**Milluki Anak Otaku**

All Minnal Aidzin Wal fa idzin ya :D

Lumayan buat beli buku

O ya bagi yang pecinta High School DXD, Nonton ya

Kan udah lebaran :3

69suka 31komentar Bagikan

**Illumi Sang Pengendali Jiwa **

Sadar tong, ini lagi lebaran.. Nanti kamu malah meracuni pikiran kita semua yang sedang menikmati hari suci ini (Yaoming Face)

777tertawa (777 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Feitan Anak Tionghoa **

Minal Aidzin wal faidzin ye!

**Squala Pawang Binatang**

Duh nih anak masih aja belum ada pencerahan -_-"

**Sheila Tukang Delivery**

Mungkin dia mabuk Ekstra manggis o.o/

**Razor Tidak Pororo**

Buset itu yang ngelike kayaknya lagi musim Slot angka cantik ye :3

9000suka (9000 penjudi tingkat dewa menyukai ini)

**Neferpitou**

Rias senpai, sinae dewa! \ :v / #ngidol

**Zushi Anak Karate**

E gile nih atas ane tau aje soal sinar dewa -,-"

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Kilua Zoldyck**

Duh makasih banget yang udah ngasih ane THR :3, It's time to makan-makan :D

111suka 28komentar Bagikan

**Kalluto Is Beautiful **

Hoi yang banyak THRnya bagi-bagi dong :3

**Alluka Anak Tumblr**

Retweet-Retweet

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Iya, lumayanlah apalagi banyak saudara jauh yang datang :D

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Tahun ini enak bro, ane dapat THR dapat lebih :3

**Ponzu Memang Tidak Pernah Salah**

Yaelah, bro yang penting kite bisa coba-coba makanan tetangga :3

**Killua Zoldyck**

All : Minal Aidzin walfaidzin ya

Kalluto : Ngapain lu minta? Lu kan dapat THR lebih dari ane -,-"

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Hanzo Shinobi Japon**

Brace Yourself, bentar lagi bakal ada salam-salaman sama tetangga dan bakal ada yang lu kagak kenal tidak lupa nikmatilah makanan yang disajikan tuan rumah :v

54suka 73komentar Bagikan

**Pokle sang Pemanah**

Lu tau aje kalau ane tadi numpang makan di rumah tetangga sambil coba-coba makanannye :'3

**Kiriko ajah**

Oi-Oi Bagi-bagi dong

**Biscy Unyu-Unyu**

Lumayan bro, dapat THR plus makan gratis juga :v

**Johness Itu Raja Jones**

Percuma bro kita datengin tetangga atu-atu, yang ada kita ditanyain "kapan dapat pacar?" dan "kapan lu kawin?" :o

800.000sedih (800.000 jones bersedih)

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

Duh yang diatas ane turut prihatin :'v

90.000 terhibur (90.000 Jones tingkat akut di Dunia terhibur)

**Tsubone bukan Tsunami**

Respect banget :'3

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Meryem Calon Raja Tahun Ini**

Malam kemarin ngidupin 100.000 petasan masih kurang greget!

Sekarang makan rendang dengan cabe 1000ton biar greget!

80suka 76komentar Bagikan

**Kite Kembaran Meryem**

Kak, hidup terlalu greget (Yaoming Face)

**Buhara Tukang Makan**

Duh ane kalah greget sama nih orang :o

**Menchi Hunter Cita Rasa**

Sama aja lu lebih banyak jatah makan daripade masaknye -,-"

**Biscy Unyu-unyu**

Pantesan kemarin rame, ternyata banyak yang ngidupin petasan.. Ane sangka ade tawuran o.o/

**Neferpitou**

Biscy : Same aje neng,cuma kalau ini tawurannya sangat greget ._.

**Bonolenov**

Meryem memainkan petasan disaat saya bermain petasan, dan petasan itu meledak disaat malam takbiran dengan petasan cap maung dari teman author yang sedang bermain petasan xD (Yo dawg)

6000 pusing (6000 orang yang sedang migren tambah pusing saat melihat ini)

**Kkkurroro Is Dancov Genei Ryodan**

kvlt Soggg, kamv paaasssttii ssaaanggat kvlt

**Hanzo Shinobi Japon**

Atas ane Hezkil fans (Yaoming Face)

**Saiyuu bukan Sayu Yagami**

Iye bro ada sang Yo Dawg dan Hezkiel :3

_**Lihat Komentar selanjutnya**_

**Tonpa Alone**

Kita musti bersyukur dapat THR dikit daripada kita ga dikasih dan Cewek dari tetangga sebelah nolak mentah-mentah ane :'v

600suka 90komentar Bagikan

**Mamah Kikyo **

Tabahkan dirimu nak, esok jodoh akan bertemu denganmu atas kuasa yang diatas

900.000suka (900.000 Jones alim menyukai ini)

**Hisoka is Joker man**

Sabar aje mungkin setelah lebaran ini, ente dapat pacar :3

600.000 setuju (600.000 jones setuju)

**Pokle sang pemanah cinta**

sabar cuwk,nanti ane sama cindy cariin jodoh buat ente :)

**Cindy Giovani**

Kok nama ane dibawa-bawa sih?, ane mau pensiun nih :o

**Montutuyupi bukan permen Yupi**

Tenang masih ada makanan dan THR yang menemani hari kita :D

87Suka (87 tukang makan tingkat akut menyukai ini)

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Satotz Hunter Pak kumis**

Nyesel ane beli martabak disitu! T.T

500suka 48Komentar Bagikan

**Neterou Pecinta Sanju**

Nape? Kagak enak kah? Atau belum diuji di IPB dan ITB juga Menchi?

**Wing Sugoi Sensei**

Duh Sensei ane ngidol Sanju :'3, akhirnya ada juga vvota (Terharu)

800.000suka (800.000 vvota seluruh dunia menyukai ini)

**Neterou Pecinta Sanju**

Iya nih, sekarang lagi beli poster Sanju :3/

**Menchi Hunter Cita Rasa**

Yaelah malah ngomongin Sanju, eh gile telah di Uji IPB dan ITB kek ini buka Iklan Pyur Its -,-"..

Satotz : Martabak mana?

**Biscy Unyu-unyu **

Iya martabak mana sepertinya kegregetan ane kambuh xD

**Satotz Hunter Pak Kumis**

All : Itu martabak deket gedung pertemuan Asosiasi Hunter bulan kemarin, tapi enak sama murah sih

Biscy : Duh ente malah kena penyakit Meryem o.o

Wing dan Kong Neterou : Yaelah malah rusuh soal Idol

**Pariston Memang Kece**

Yaiyalah, kamu terlalu greget tuh.. Itu kan punya Orochimaru dari Anime tetangga sebelah sama asistennya Bourbon -,-"

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Komugi Emang Genius**

Iya sih hari lebaran, Tapi liburannya tinggal 7 hari lagi :') :'v (Sedihnya disini Vrooh)

900suka 83komentar Bagikan

**Gehl Itu Manusia**

Udah deh, jangan ngasih tau biar liburan ane tenang

**Nobunaga Daimyo Japan**

Yaelah masih lama bro!

**Cortopi Tukang Fotocopy**

BENER TUH MASIH LAMA

**Machi Memang Cewek Kece**

Pantai Tolong, Besok orderan ane banyak dan udah sibuk lagi ._.

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Kkkurroro is Dancov Gennei Ryodan**

Mmiinnaalll Aaaidzzin Walllfaiiidzziin yaaa Soog

63suka 47komentar Bagikan

**Pakunoda si Cewek Pistol**

Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin yo

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

ane juga, tapi ente jangan aneh-aneh lagi ya

**Killua Zoldyck**

Ane juga yak! Tulisannya jangan alay lagi ya :3

**Machi memang cewek Kece**

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya!

**Kkkurroro is Dancov Gennei Ryodan**

All : Iye Sogg

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Neon Anak Baik**

Untuk meriahkan hari yang suci ini, ayah ane dan ane mengundang ente semua untuk bersilatuhrahmi, pada dateng yakk! :3

900suka 5komentar Bagikan

**Shizuku Luph Shalnark**

Yuuk, udah lama ga rame-rame

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Shizuku : Iya yang udah lama kita ga rame-rame

Neon : Yuuuk, sekalian ajak yang lain

**Yasuha Calon Billionare Kagak Jadi-jadi**

Ayo!

**Amane Anoying Girl**

4kv JvG4 Y4!

**Neon Anak Baik **

Siipp dah

Amane : E gile tulisannya kagak berubah, Iye dah

_The End_

Zepile : "Wah ada Manggis ekstak tumfeh-tumfeh" (Muka Mabok)

Baise dan Canary : "Eh ada anak mabok" (Nyengir)

Hanzo : "Open House euy"

Pokle : "Ini hari lebaran yak?"

Kalluto,Razor,Gerreta : "Bukan ini hari peringatan menghilangnya pensil Cindy!" (Tercengang)

Author Cindy dan Semua : "Kami semua mengucapkan, Minnal Aidzin Walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin, dan tak lupa mohon maaf atas kesalahan nama,Eyd, dan lain sebagainya"

Catatan Author : Makasih yang udah review dan nunggunya ampe berzam-zam(?), Maaf kalau tamatnya garing soalnya author takut hiatus buat Tugas SMA sama jadwal kegiatan lainnya, tunggu


End file.
